Beginnings
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: Set after "First Night/Last Night." Yowzah fluff as always.


Beginnings

River's eyes fluttered open, she stretched and yawned. She rolled over to give her new husband a good morning kiss, but was surprised to find that he wasn't there.

"That man." She muttered, but was too cosy to look for him. The bed was just warm enough, she dozed back off to sleep.

Her husband, meanwhile, was in the kitchen, determined to make River a breakfast fit for a queen. Luckily, the Tardis was making sure that he didn't burn anything.

He wasn't sure if River enjoyed cooked breakfasts, so he had settled for scrambled eggs on toast.

The Doctor made sure that everything was ready-the toast, a cup of tea, and some cutlery all set out on a pretty tray.

He lifted the tray up and carefully carried it to their room.

The sight that greeted him when he entered was beautiful-River was laying on her side, curled up asleep-he had to keep his knees from buckling.

As quietly as he could, he set the tray on River's bedside table and kissed her on the lips to wake her up. "My love? I have something for you."

River opened her eyes to see him smiling gently at her. "Hello Sweetie." She muttered sleepily.

"Hello, love." He stood up to allow her to sit up.

River's eyes lit up when she saw the tray.. "Ooh, scrambled eggs on toast! My favourite breakfast."

He handed it to her. "That's good, I wasn't sure whether you'd like it."

"I love it, Sweetie." She reassured him with a smile.

He kicked his boots off and sat on the bed next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

River cuddled into him slightly and began to eat. "Mm, this is lovely." She said, her mouth full.

"Manners!"

"Says you."

A few minutes later, River finished her meal and set the tray on the bedside table. "I don't want to go back to Stormcage, Doctor."

"You'll see me again, I promise." Her husband tilted her chin to look at him. He smiled faintly, thinking of all the adventures to come.

"Who am I to you?" She pestered.

"Spoilers, Mrs Song."

"Yes, Mr Song." River huffed.

"D'you want to go somewhere before I take you back to prison?" He asked.

She shook her head, instead reaching under her pillow to retrieve her diary. "You told me to write about our encounters."

"Okay. May I watch?" The Doctor enquired.

"If you like." River made herself more comfortable, and began to write.

Her husband knew that this was special, probably the only time that River would let him watch her write an entry.

The two sat in silence for a while, the only sound the scraping of River's pen against the paper of her diary.

Eventually, River finished her entry and closed her diary. "I guess it's back to Stormcage now."

"Well, you're not dressed for the day and I assume that you want a shower? With me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Sweetie." She teased, kissing him. "Go on, then." She allowed him to pill her up and out of bed.

A while later...

River stood in the central console room, in her prison gear, her diary tucked under her arm. The ship hummed around her, reassuring her. She didn't want to go back to her cold, lonely cell, but she knew that she had to.

The Doctor walked towards her, sensing that she was sad. "River?"

She turned towards him. "Yeah?" She asked, wiping away a tear.

"I mean it, you will see me again."

"How long, Doctor?"

"I'm not sure, we're all back to front." He took her hands in his.

River nodded. "I don't understand, not yet. But I do know something-I trust you."

The Doctor smiled at her. "I trust you too. And... I love you."

She blushed. "I love you too."

It was odd to acknowledge it out loud, after their wedding, but it felt right too. After her emotional speech on top of the pyramid, it felt a little strange to say it in the calm-but it was the truth, no one loved the Doctor more than River Song did.

He placed his hands on her waist and kissed her like it was their last, a kiss to tell her that he loved her too, more than anything in the universe,

Quietly, the Tardis landed them on Stormcage.

"I'm going to go now." River informed him when they broke apart. "I love you, Sweetie."

He bopped her on the nose. "I love you too, Mrs Song."


End file.
